To Bind or Not To Bind a Valentine
by Demonwing12846
Summary: When Malik tries to seduce Bakura, the whitehaired bishi decides to torture the blond in the most amusing of ways.


Title: To Bind or Not To Bind a Valentine

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 05-07-2003  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: OOC, Male Slash, Profanity, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Bondage, Dominancy, Sadism, Masochism, Lemon.  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: Yami no Bakura x Malik  
Type: One-Shot  
OCs: None  
Summary: When Malik tries to seduce Bakura, the white-haired bishi decides to torture the blond in the most amusing of ways.  
Betas: Sky-chan and Michelle.  
Words: 2616

He was sitting on the couch when he heard the sound of a key being inserted and turned in the dead bolt of the door. Looking up from the book he was reading, the white haired youth met the vision of his lover entering and closing the door, throwing his keys on a nearby stand. He watched, fixated in silence as the platinum haired youth took off his shoes and then started stripping his clothes on his way to the bathroom. "How was work?" Bakura asked the boy in amusement.

"The fucking pits as always," declared the other youth sourly. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to take one with me?" Malik asked, smirking over his shoulder as he opened the bathroom door.

"Not right now," Bakura claimed, admiring the view of his very naked lover in the doorway.

"All right, but it's your loss," Malik declared with a devilish leer, before entering the room and closing the door.

"Hn."

Noticing that his lover had left the door open a crack, Bakura planned to use it to his advantage. Still sitting on the couch, the white haired boy waited until he heard the shower running before putting his book down and getting up from his position. Walking over to the door, Bakura gently pushed it open a little further, looking upon his lover standing in the spray behind the glass pane doors.

Not seeing but knowing that his lover was in the doorway watching him, Malik decided to make things a little more interesting. Closing his eyes tight, he stuck his head under the water, soaking it while he placed his right hand on the wall in front of him for support. Bringing his left hand up to his throat, the blond slid it down slowly in a sensual caress over his chest, stopping to pinch his left nipple on the way before moving his hand on down his stomach. As his fingers came in contact with the silky curls at the base of his penis, Malik took the limp piece of flesh within his palm and began to coax it into awareness.

Bakura moaned softly as he watched his lover stroking himself in the shower. The white haired boy was becoming harder with each passing moment. Bringing his hand down to his crotch, he rubbed at the protrusion he found there, stimulating himself further with the friction that the fabric of his jeans caused. Noticing that the blond in the shower was becoming rather aroused upon his own ministrations, Bakura leaned against the doorjamb, unbuttoning his pants and grabbing his own erection, pumping it within his hand in time with his lover's own manipulations. It wasn't long before the white haired boy gave a silent cry as he spilled his seed all over his hand. Taking a few moments to pull himself together, he grabbed a nearby towel of the rack, wiping himself clean. Throwing the towel into the hamper, he refastened his pants and straightened himself, then headed out of the doorway. Shutting the door softly behind, he walked over to the chair he vacated earlier and sat down. Picking up the book he had abandoned mere moments ago, he began to read once again while waiting for his lover to emerge from the bathroom.

Hearing the door close in indication of his lover's exit, Malik gave a sigh of solemnity, releasing the turgid flesh within his palm. "So much for that idea, I'm still as hard as a rhino on the verge of extinction. I'll get you back lover just wait," he thought to himself. Washing himself quickly, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dried his hair as much as he could before patting down his body. Picking up the comb on the sink, he started the process of straightening out his platinum locks. When he was done with that, he cleaned out the comb before returning it to its spot on the sink once more. Smiling lecherously at his reflection in the mirror, Malik turned around and headed for the door. Quickly masking his face of all emotion, he opened the door and walked out into the living room, completely naked. "Two can play this game," the boy thought roguishly.

At the sound of the bathroom door being opened, Bakura looked up over the edge of his book. Settling his dark brown eyes upon his lover, he watched the boy as he walked to the kitchen.

Walking over to the fridge Malik opened the door, reaching his hand in to extract a banana, before closing it. Peeling the fruit, he slipped it into his mouth, pushing it in and out a few times in a suggestive manor before taking it out to circle the sweet substance with his tongue. Making sure that his lover was watching, Malik continued with the farce, enticing the boy with each carefully constructed maneuver.

Noticing that his lover was trying to gain his attention in the most bizarre manner, Bakura started to unbuckle his belt. Pulling it out of the loops of his jeans, he gathered it up in his right hand and put his book down once again. Then leaning over, he reached under the left side of the recliner, pulling out his bullwhip. Getting up silently, the white haired youth crept over to stand behind the platinum haired teen. 

In the meantime, Malik had his back turned to his counterpart and therefore failed to hear the boy sneak up behind him. Thinking that his teasing was getting him nowhere, Malik gave a sigh of derision and pouted. Turning around, he was surprised as he bumped into the other male.

Seeing the look of shock on his lover's face, Bakura took the opportunity to pull the stunned boy into him. "And where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked mischievously, quickly bringing the blond's arms behind his back and securing his wrists with the belt.

"I suppose nowhere," Malik feigned in wide-eyed innocence.

Unfastening his pants, Bakura reached in his briefs and pulled out his hardened flesh. "That would be the correct answer," claimed the white haired youth in a thick baritone as he forced the boy to his knees, facing his erection. Smirking, Malik leaned forward, opening his mouth and wrapping it around the turgid flesh. Upon filling his mouth with the hard muscle, the blond began to lick and suck as if his very life depended on this one course of action. "Damn Malik, what the fuck are you, a Hoover vacuum?" Bakura asked, while struggling to catch his breath. "Keep going at this rate and you'll kill me."

Giggling at his lover's expletive only caused the white haired youth to groan and buck his hips. Moaning with the pleasure of being able to fuck his lover's stiff member with his mouth, the blond haired youth continued his ministrations with fervor. Licking and sucking the muscle as if it were a tasty treat, he took his beloved to new heights.

Feeling a tingling sensation starting in his groin, Bakura took his left hand and brought it to the back of the blonde's head. Running his fingers through the platinum locks; the white haired boy encouraged the teen to continue as he slammed his cock in and out.

Sensing that his beloved wouldn't last much longer, Malik relaxed the muscles within his throat as much as he could in order to receive his lover's load. Humming in the back of his throat he caused vibrations to rack up and down the turgid flesh within his mouth, making the white haired boy cry in ecstasy over the sensation.

At the moment the vibrations hit his over strained cock, Bakura gripped the back of the platinum haired boy's head, slamming into his mouth one last time. Crying out his release, the white haired boy spilled his essence down Malik's throat as he hit the pinnacle of his climax.

As he felt the grip on the back of his head loosen, Malik pulled back, letting the now limp flesh in his mouth go with a pop. Giving the flaccid organ a few reverent licks, he then licked his lips to catch what he had failed to swallow. Smacking his lips in appreciation, he smirked, awaiting in anticipation of what his lover had in store for him. After all, a simple blowjob would never be enough to satisfy Bakura. And he was prepared to enjoy every moment of rapture he would be forced to endure.

Coming to his senses, Bakura grabbed his lover by his arm and hauled him to his feet. Then turning the blond around quickly to face away from him, Bakura pushed him roughly, to lean over the surface of the kitchen table. Wedging his right foot between the other boy's, Bakura forced the blond to spread his legs until they were to his liking. Then positioning himself, Bakura took the whip that he had held in his right hand the whole time, and turned it until the handle rested within his palm. Taking the butt end of the whip, he struck the tanned flesh of his lover's right buttock, making him cry out in shock.

"What's the matter slut, did I hurt you?" The white haired boy asked in mock sympathy, while taking the handle and striking the boy's left buttock in the same manner as the right.

"Not at all," the blond replied simply, as he shook his head emphatically in the negative.

"Hn. I didn't think so," Bakura claimed lecherously. "In fact, I bet you're hornier than a bitch in heat."

"Ah!" the blond exclaimed as he was struck on the right side again. "You have no idea," he giggled naughtily.

"Oh really?"

Thus said, the white haired boy began to strike his darker skinned lover's buttocks alternately. Making him cry and squirm in ecstasy with every blow to his tender skin. When the blond's backside was a deep rosy hue and the boy was sobbing with desire, Bakura stopped his ministration. Kneeling down behind the boy, Bakura than began to knead the warm rose-colored flesh with his hands. Leaning in, he began to lick the rose bud in the center of the blond's crevice. 

Malik began to squirm, squealing with delight. "Ba...ku...ra...please," the boy pleaded his lover in a strained alto.

"What is it that you want slut?" Bakura asked the boy as he came to his feet once more.

"Fuck me, now!" the blond declared passionately.

"Oh, is that all?" the white haired boy asked mischievously. "You want fucked, I'll fuck you."

Taking the whip handle firm in his grip, Bakura positioned the handle at the blonde's entrance pushing it in, agonizingly slow, causing the platinum haired youth to push back against the object in hopes of pushing it in deeper. But instead, Bakura placed his hand on the small of the youth's back, staying him in his place while he pushed the handle in and out of his anal passage just enough to cause stimulation but not enough to cause any gratification.

"Ahhh...Bakura please?" the blond cried.

"Please what my beautiful little fuck?" Bakura asked in a lustful tone as he quickened the pace of his manipulations.

"I need you...in me, please!" Malik cried in desperation.

"Now why should I do that?" the white haired boy taunted.

"Because you're...the only one who can...truly please me," the blond cried.

"Hn. You're right," Bakura claimed as he started to loosen the belt from around the blond's wrists.

Throwing the belt aside, he then extracted the whip handle from his lover's body quickly - causing him to gasp at its removal - and threw it off to the side. Backing up in order to gain enough room, the white haired boy spun the blond around to face him. Picking him up off the floor, he laid the boy on the kitchen table on his back. Leaning against the teen beneath him, Bakura readied himself to enter his body.

"You're such a little whore, you know that," Bakura claimed as he penetrated the pliant body of his lover.

"Unnn...but you love me that way," Malik alleged, moaning as he grabbed the edge of the table with his one hand and his lover's shoulder with the other.

"Hai, but you're mine, lovely. And mine alone," Bakura declared vehemently while leaning forward to lick at the juncture between the blonde's neck and shoulder as he slammed into him.

"Ahhh...but you're the only one I'll ever want or need. You know that," the platinum haired boy placated, as he bucked against his white haired lover, encouraging him to continue.

Conceding to his lover's request, Bakura began to rock against his body, sliding in and out at a frenzied pace while biting down on the tender flesh of his neck. As he heard the blond's screams of passion, the white haired boy began to stroke the outer portion of his thigh while leaving bruising kisses over his jaw and working his way over to devour his lips. Changing the angle of his thrusts by just a fraction, the white haired boy hit the spot within the blond that sent the poor boy into an overbearing haze of lust. As he felt his platinum haired lover tighten around his pulsating member, he groaned, all the while hitting that same delicious spot repeatedly. Taking his free hand, the white haired boy then grabbed his lover's hardened cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Arching his back up off of the table, Malik left off a cry of ecstasy as he thrashed his head back and forth. Feeling the tightening of his stomach muscles, followed by a burning sensation in his groin, the blond continued to scream in hitching waves while spilling his seed all over his lover's fist.

Hearing his lover scream, coupled with the sensation of the muscles in the already tight channel wrap tighter around his cock and the warm cum on his fingers, Bakura threw his head back. Roaring in complete bliss as he buried himself deep within his lover and spilt his essence within the boy's tight body.

Both were sweaty and panting. After a few moments, Bakura pulled back from his position on top of the blond, causing his now limp flesh to vacate the warm cavern from which it was sheathed. So dazed was he at the moment, that he almost missed the words that barely escaped the other boy's mouth.

"Your one hell of a fuck, you know that?" Malik managed to croak out in a hoarse voice.

The white haired teen snorted in reply, as he pulled out of his lover's sweaty and cum laden body.

"I love you baby," the platinum haired boy managed to whisper, yawning and falling asleep shortly thereafter.

Picking the sleeping boy up gently in his arms, he reverently kissed him upon his head, and then proceeded to carry him off to their bedroom. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
